Por encima de lo que se ve, está lo que sentimos
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Y si les dijera que él no me desagrada, ¿Me creerían? De hecho, si les dijera que es lo opuesto a desagradarme y que Haruka lo sabe y siente lo mismo, ¿Me creerían? ... Esto dijo Sousuke cuando los chicos mailterpretaron lo que les contó Rin...(Vuelvo con un SouHaru, simplemente porque me ha conquistado este par)
1. Cuando una llamada te despierta

_**Notas de Aletheia:**_

 _Hola a todos los que decidan darle una oportunidad a este fic, gracias por ser mis conejillos de india y ayudarme a mejorar en lo que necesite…(eso lo hacen a través de los comentarios)._

 _Como toda persona que pospone lo que debe, aún no tengo ninguna idea de cómo hacer sufrir a mis queridos personajes de otros fics, es por esto que cuando este me asaltó he hecho todo el esfuerzo de reternerlo._

 _He decidido desde el principio calificarlo M, ya que sin proponérmelo me han llegado tantas ideas subidas de tono para el desarrollo que prefiero curarme en salud desde ahora y además forzarme a que ningún dato se me olvide._

 _Hasta aquí esta perorata, solo queda decir que Free, iwatobi swim club no me pertenece, porque sino me los llevara a todos y me hiciera un harem personal estilo Brothers Conflict o Diabolik Lovers :p_

 **Capítulo 1 Cuando una llamada te despierta no es porque te sacaste la loto**

¿Cuál es el peor día de su vida? Hace apenas dos semanas, si alguien le preguntara, él diría que fue aquel en que le dijeron que no podría nadar de manera profesional, ¿Hoy? Está más que seguro que fue aquella madrugada.

¿Cuál es el sonido que más odia? Hace dos semanas esa pregunta no tendría sentido, ¿Hoy? Podría asegurar que era el horrible ringtone que tiene Rin en su celular.

Aún recuerda cómo la estúpida canción perforó sus oídos esa madrugada, como a tientas buscó su celular para confirmar que apenas eran las tres y media. Esto hizo que sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Es bien sabido que a esa hora nunca son buenas las noticias que se reciben.

Y lo confirmó al ver que su mejor amigo se lanzaba del camarote y de manera alocada buscaba su ropa. Lo detiene cuando ve que se pone un calcetín rojo y está a punto de ponerse uno verde.

Se acerca a él y lo sostiene de los brazos, tratando de que el otro le mire a los ojos _**-**_ **¡Rin cálmate! Dime, ¿Qué está pasando?**

Rin temblaba, estaba pálido y no parecía conectar las ideas _**–**_ **Gou, hospital, llamó, accidente.**

Ahora sí que Sousuke esperaba lo peor, sin embargo debía ser fuerte, alguno de los dos debía _**–**_ **Respira, dime qué pasó.**

El pelirrojo respira profundo un par de veces antes de responderle sin dejar de llorar **Gou me llamó, ¿Recuerdas que los chicos de Iwatobi iban a pasar este fin de semana entrenando?** __– Sousuke asiente _ **–**_ **de regreso, la pista aún estaba mojada por la lluvia de ayer y…y…tuvieron un accidente. ¡Tengo que ir al hospital! Tengo que asegurarme que ella esté bien, que ellos estén bien, que él esté bien.**

El pelinegro dejó de prestar atención desde el punto en que le dijo que tuvieron un accidente, su mente se puso en blanco y si no fuera por lo bueno que es para ocultar sus emociones, su mejor amigo notaría su nerviosismo y cómo por unos segundos olvidó todo, incluso cómo respirar.

Con fuerza de no sabe donde se repone, al menos lo suficiente para ser la voz lógica de los dos. Luego de vestirse, van donde el encargado de vigilar los dormitorios. Aunque bien podían escaparse, algo le dice que estarán allá durante toda la noche y el día lo ocurrido y con el permiso adecuado piden un vehículo para ir al hospital.

Al llegar, lo primero que hacen es dirigirse a recepción para ubicar donde está Gou. En el cuarto, la encuentran recostada en la cama, con una pierna enyesada, Rin corre hacia ella y la abraza.

Mientras trata de revisar a su hermana, le pregunta _**-**_ **¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sabes algo de los chicos?**

Sousuke nota que ella está nerviosa y no es para menos _**–**_ **Si, Makoto vino hace unos minutos, tiene un yeso, se dislocó el hombro y al parecer tendrá que hacer rehabilitación para tratar de salvarlo; Nagisa se fracturó la muñeca y le han dado el alta, quería quedarse pero no le dejaron; aRei lo dejaron en observación hasta mañana o en el transcurso del día, no sé, solo sé que tiene una contusión en la cabeza.**

Gou empieza a llorar _**-**_ **¿Y Haru?** __– Le pregunta Rin, sin conocer que era lo que más deseaba saber Sousuke.

Los llantos de la pequeña Matsuoka se agudecen _ **–**_ **Yo debía ir en ese asiento, adelante con la sensei, pero tenía sueño y Haru cambió conmigo. Ellos fueron los que recibieron el impacto, aún están inconscientes. ¡Él y Miho-sensei no despiertan!**

Rin abraza a su hermana y ambos lloran, consolándose el uno al otro. Cerca de la puerta, el pelinegro cae desplomado en la silla, sin ser consciente de sus lágrimas, hasta que pasa sus manos por sus mejillas.

Así estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la enfermera de turno les recordó que habían pasado el tiempo permitido para poder ver que su familiar estaba bien y que debían volver en horas de visitas.

Cuando salieron eran apenas las cinco de la mañana y ninguno tenía las fuerzas para volver a los dormitorios, por lo que buscaron una cafetería cerca, luego de mucho caminar, encontraron una que apenas estaba abriendo, así que fueron los primeros clientes.

Se acomodaron en una esquina y esperaron un rato en lo que preparaban el café.Cuando lo sirvieron ninguno hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por tomarlo, solo lo usaban para calentar sus manos.

Sousuke estaba lejos, pensaba en el pelinegro que yacía en una cama de hospital, deseando estar a su lado, besarle hasta despertar como lo ha hecho varias veces, sentir como se le eriza la piel ante sus besos y perderse en esos ojos azules que tanto ama.

Mientras, Rin se debate entre hablar o no algo con su amigo, al final parece decidirse y luego de suspirar hondo le dice _**–**_ **Sabes, siempre pensé que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, que me era suficiente tenerlo como rival, pero hoy que estoy aquí y no a su lado esperando que despierte, he decidido que cuando lo haga le pediré que salga conmigo.**

Sousuke gruñe, cayendo en la realidad, de que sin importar cuánto amara a Haruka habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto, nadie sabía que desde hace medio año estaban saliendo juntos, por lo que no puede mostrar lo celoso que se siente al escuchar los sentimientos de su amigo por aquel que ama.

Rin, que solo conoce la animadversión que hubo en algún momento entre ambos, toma esta reacción de parte de su mejor amigo como una muestra de desprecio hacia Haru y se enoja _**–**_ **¡Si vas a estar con esa actitud bien podrías quedarte aquí! No sé cuál es tu problema con Haru, pero es la persona que quiero y si no la puedes aceptar, no seamos amigos!**

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, el pelirrojo se marchó, dejándolo solo. Sin saber la verdadera razón de su enojo.

Caminó un rato, tratando de calmarse, buscando ser fuerte y dando tiempo a que permitirán visitas en el hospital.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Gou eran las ocho y todos estaban reunidos ahí, al momento de él entrar le miraron algo enojados, al parecer Rin les contó lo que pasó.

Makoto se acercó a él _**–**_ **Sousuke, te agradecemos que hayas acompañado a Rin, pero no tienes que forzarte a estar aquí y más por alguien que ni te agrada.**

Sousuke le mira, tratando de que el pelicastaño pueda leerlo, de la misma forma como lee a Nanase - **Y si les dijera que él no me desagrada, ¿Me creerían? De hecho, si les dijera que es lo opuesto a desagradarme y que Haruka lo sabe y siente lo mismo, ¿Me creerían?, Si dijera que estoy saliendo con él y fue por eso que reaccioné mal cuando estaba hablando con Rin, ¿Me creerían?**

Rin se enojó y casi se le lanza encima, de no ser porque Makoto lo detuvo _**-**_ **¡¿Qué quieres decir?! Si le hiciste algo no te lo perdonaré.**

Makoto, como buen mediador le dice al pelinegro _**-**_ **Sousuke, después de la forma en que lo has tratado, no podemos creer. Haru no me ocultaría algo así, soy su mejor amigo** – parecía herido ante la idea **– Sin embargo te doy el beneficio de la duda, aun así te pedimos que te marches. Te haremos saber cuándo despierte** _ **.**_

Sousuke mira a los chicos _**–**_ **Sé que en un momento no fui justo con Haruka, no aceptaba mis sentimientos, pero les aseguro que eso cambió hace seis meses. Por lo que por favor les pido que si saben algo me digan. Y Rin, eres mi mejor amigo, pero lo amo, no creo que me rinda tan fácilmente.**

Esta afirmación dejó a todos en shock, no esperaban que el chico de ojos turquesa fuera tan abierto en sus sentimientos. Rin, en parte se sintió enojado porque su amigo no le dijera nada.

Sousukese marchó, a fin de cuentas, es su culpa si no le creen, tanto por mantener la relación oculta como por haber sido un patán con Haruka.

Así que hizo lo que le pidieron….Lleva una semana esperando.


	2. Tan directo como el rayo

**Saluditos:**

Tomaré esta oportunidad para saludar a todos aquellos que les gustó el fic, a los que vieron y no dijeron nada (si es que los hubo).

A Van00

Que bueno que te haya gustado, como aún estoy practicando como hacer sufrir a mis personajes no creo que los haga sufrir mucho, así que el romance primará aquí, de alguna forma.

A la bandida

Se los horrores que a veces cometemos cuando comentamos desde el celular, me ha pasado en varias ocasiones. En cuanto al fic, es probable que le haya faltado al accidente y no sé si abunde mucho en él, estoy más en lo que pasa desde el punto de vista de Sousuke, y si en algún momento pongo lo que ocurra en el entorno de Haru, será después del accidente.

A amb s:

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Dejaré unas aclaraciones a ver si les puede ayudar mejor, como en el capítulo anterior aclaro que solo esta loquera de fic me pertenece.

 **Notas de Aletheia:**

 **Leyenda:**

 _-Recuerdos-_

 _ **-Diálogo dentro de los recuerdos-**_

 _-Mensaje del buzón de voz-_

 **\- Diálogo-**

-Narración-

 **Capítulo 2Tan directo como el rayo**

 _Era de noche, alrededor de las diez. En la piscina de Samezuka, dos chicos estaban el uno frente al otro. Sosuke sentía como la ira le invadía, muy consciente de que el otro era la causa de ese sentimiento en él._

 _Al principio se fijaba en el otro nadador por la atención que el chico ejercía en su mejor amigo y lo odió por eso. Tras un sueño, en el que el otro gemía entre sus brazos y que lo despertó jadeando y calenturiento, lo odió por haber provocado esa reacción en su cuerpo._

 _No fue el primer sueño, a ese le siguieron varios y todos tenían el mismo resultado y lo forzaban a encerrarse en el baño para aliviar los deseos que el otro le provocaba, aunque lo negara después._

 _Fue por esta la razón que le citó aquí, para confrontar sus sentimientos, aunque no esperó que el as de Iwatobi viniera._

 _Aquel de ojos azules le mira con la misma imperturbabilidad de siempre –_ _ **Yamazaki, si no vas a decir nada y no voy a nadar, entonces me marcho.**_

 _Sousuke le mira hastiado_ _ **– Te odio y lo sabes**_ _– dice de repente_ _ **– Te odio por esa cara sin emociones que siempre cargas; te odio porque tus ojos parecen querer ver cada rincón de mi alma; te odio porque te cuelas en mis sueños y te odio por hacerme sentir vulnerable. Te odio por tantas cosas que no eres capaz de contar las razones por las que te odio.**_

 _Haruka le mira_ _ **– Yamazaki, las cosas que dices no parecen de odio, pareciera como si…**_

 _Sousuke le interrumpe_ _ **\- ¡Lo sé! Y es lo que más me irrita y por lo que más te odio.**_

 _Haru se acerca a él y le hala por el tshirt, hasta que sus labios se unen_ _ **– Como notarás, yo no te odio. De hecho, me pareces interesante. Ahora, ¿Dejarías de gruñir y podrías besarme de una vez? Si no es de tu agrado podemos volver a odiarnos.**_

 _Sousuke le besa, con la misma intensidad que lo hizo en sus sueños, aunque el sentimiento fue más intenso, por un momento le odió, por hacerle sentir que un solo roce no sería suficiente para calmar su sed de él._

El nadador de Samezuka despertó exaltado. Como hace una semana estaba solo en su habitación. Rin había obtenido permiso para quedarse con a cuidar a su hermana, de él no había escuchado nada, aún la relación de ambos estaba tensa.

Extrañamente de quién había obtenido lo poco que sabía fue de Nagisa, quien le llamó cada día para mantenerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría, a veces incluso desde la misma habitación de Haruka, acercando el celular para poder hablarle aunque el otro aún estuviera dormido.

Ha sido por el rubio que se enteró que el conductor del vehículo de carga que los impactó está preso y que podría durar uno o dos años dependiendo de lo que ocurra cuando Haruka despierte; también se enteró que la profesora tiene dos días que despertó del coma, pero que sus piernas no lo hicieron. Ella está devastada y aunque Goro ha tratado de estar ahí para ella no ha sido suficiente.

Sousuke no tiene deseos de dormir, aún cuando sea en esos momentos que pueda compartir con Haru, por lo que toma el teléfono y marca ese número que conoce de memoria. De inmediato sale el buzón de voz:

" _Habla Haru, deja tu mensaje y si Makoto me acuerda que tengo celular lo revisaré"_

Ríe, aunque su risa es algo agria para lo que en verdad siente **– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes de cambiar ese mensaje?Ahora resulta irónico que esta es la única forma que tengo de escucharte.**

 **¿Podrías despertar ya? Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y presentarme al hospital, aunque casi nadie quiera hablarme. Necesito verte, no dormido, sino en pie. Nadando, a mi lado. En cualquier sitio menos dónde estás ahora. ¿Es que no puedes tener compasión de mis nervios?**

 **Hoy soñé sobre nuestro primer beso. Aún me pregunto qué fue lo que te pareció interesante de mí, pero me alegra que seas más directo que yo en enfrentar lo que sientes, aunque he aprendido un poco.**

 **Te extraño y te amo.**

Colgó la llamada y se forzó a dormir. Al día siguiente tenía clases y sabe que está fallando en muchas de ellas por no estar prestando atención, cabeceando o pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en el hospital.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto y su cuerpo estaba como si en verdad no había tenido un sueño reparador, le parecía extraño que el mismo actuara como si le hiciera falta estar abrazado al cuerpo de Haruka para poder dormir, aunque era algo que solo en contadas ocasiones habían hecho.

Como todo en estos días se obligó a levantarse y actuar como ayudante del capitán para entrenar el equipo en las mañanas, incluso él mismo practicó un poco para logar esa extraña conexión que él encontraba en el agua, sin embargo sus tiempos fueron un asco, no estaban ni siquiera a nivel de amateur.

Al terminar las clases, en horas de la tarde, no aguantó más y decidió presentarse en el hospital. Al llegar, encuentra a los chicos en uno de los pasillos de lo que asumió era la habitación de Haru, lo confirmó al leer el nombre Nanase en la puerta.

Ellos, al verle se tensaron un poco. Casi todos no sabían reaccionar luego de la confesión de Sousuke y lo que les había hecho y lo que Rin les había dicho que sentía por Haru.

El único que no parecía afectado por la situación era Nagisa, que se acercó a él _**\- ¡Sou-Chan! ¿Cómo estás?**_

El aludido aún no se acostumbraba al sobrenombre que el vivaz nadador había decidido para él _**–**_ **Estoy bien. Hola a todos. Hazuki, gracias por mantenerme al tanto de lo que pasa aquí. A los demás sé que dije que esperaría, pero lo siento, no pude.**

Siente la mirada enojada de Rin sobre él, así que cuando se le acerca por un momento espera lo peor del otro, solo para ser saludado con choque de puño en su hombro _**–**_ **No creas que no estoy enojado contigo, pero cualquier decisión ya es cosa de Haru, por cierto, estas hecho una mierda, ¿Lo sabías?**

Sousuke intentó reir **– Entonces me veo mucho mejor de lo que me siento y me parece justo esperar que él despierte. Por cierto, ¿Sería posible yo verle hoy?**

Los chicos se miran, pero es Makoto quien asiente, dándole el permiso, aunque le informan que deben esperar ya que en esta parte las visitas son limitadas. Pasan veinte minutos antes de que pueda entrar en la habitación.

Lo primero que ve son esos tubos que lo atan a la máquina que le permite respirar, lo segundo es lo desprotegido que se ve recostado ahí, se acerca y acomoda un flequillo que ha crecido un poco, de paso, roza la piel de las mejillas que le queda al descubierto.

 **Hola** – por un momento su voz se quiebra y siente ganas de llorar **– Estás más pálido que de costumbre, ¿Lo sabías? Estuve hablando un poco con los chicos, les sigue pareciendo raro que hayamos cruzado la línea delgada del odio al amor, entre ellos Tachibana a quien por cierto tendrás que darle muchas explicaciones, no creo que será tan fácil que perdone haberle ocultado algo tan grande, se veía muy herido.**

 **También te informo que tienes un nuevo pretendiente, bueno, no tan nuevo. Se trata de Rin, quien fuera tu primer amor. Dijo que se confesaría y en lo último que quedamos luego de que controlara sus deseos de golpearme, es que tú tendrías la última decisión.**

 **¿Debería preocuparme? Con eso que dicen de que el primer amor nunca se olvida, ¿Debo temer que me dejes por él? Por más que me aterre y me lastime la idea, si es por tu felicidad haría el intento de aceptarlo, pero en verdad espero que no, porque no recuerdo haber sentido por alguien esto que siento por ti.**

 **Mejor me marcho, me han dicho que no debo estar mucho tiempo aquí y temo que si lo hago, salga hecho lágrimas y eso no es bueno para mi imagen. Pasaré por aquí mañana para contarte más de mi aburrida vida y obligar a que despiertes.**

 **Te amo.**

Se levanta y con cuidado besa la frente del otro, para luego marcharse, sin darse cuenta del ligero movimiento que hizo la mano derecha de Haru.


	3. Si te poseo en el recuerdo, ¿Vendrás a m

**Notas de Aletheia**

Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a todos los que han leído el cap 2 y han dejado sus comentarios.

A: Aka Uchiha

Que bueno que te haya parecido romántico, eso era lo que buscaba más allá de la angustia, espero que este capítulo te guste igual.

A: La Bandida

¿Cómo poder negarte el permiso de insultarme si no tengo voz? De todas formas si la razón por la cual deseas insultarme fue porque el capítulo afectó tus sentimientos entonces como la mejor de las sádicas estaré contenta, aunque tal como dijera en md, no creo que llegue a ser tan mindfuck, así que te vuelvo a exhortar que si escribes tu algo así me avises.

A: Van00

Gracias por tu comentario!, si, no sé por qué, aunque sea de mención solamente quise poner la existencia de la pareja GoroMiho. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la declaración de ambos, espero que este te guste también.

A: Natsuna27

¡Si! ¡Nagisa es un sol!, que bueno que te haya gustado y sí, estoy aprovechando que mi inspiración anda en estos días con esa pareja para avanzar lo más que pueda y de ser posible terminarlo : ) gracias por tu apoyo.

Nota 1

En esta ocasión he de aprovechar que desde el principio puse que este fic era categoría M para poner alguito subido de tono.

Nota 2

Como este capítulo lo inicié antes del cumple de Sousuke es que hice mención.

 **Leyenda:**

 _-Recuerdos-_

 _ **-Diálogo dentro de los recuerdos-**_

 _-Mensaje del buzón de voz-_

 **\- Diálogo-**

-Narración-

 **Capítulo 3 Si te poseo en el recuerdo, ¿Vendrás a mi por más?**

 _Haruka estaba frente a él, ocupado preparando la cena. Lo habitual, es decir, caballa a la grill, acompañada de arroz y sopa miso, por lo que esto no era lo que llamaba la atención de Sousuke. Lo que si tenía extasiado al de ojos aguamarina era el hecho de que el otro solo trajera puesto el delantal y que desde su punto de vista podía apreciar la desnudez de su pareja y disfrutar el suave contoneo que hacía sus caderas cuando iba de un lado a otro atendiendo las cosas que cocinaba._

 _Se le acerca y con el dorso de su mano recorre, desde los glúteos hasta el hombro, notando el pequeño salto que da el otro y como un suspiro escapa de sus labios._

 _Se acerca aún más, aprisionándole entre su cuerpo y la estufa, besando desde el hombro hasta el oído, sintiendo como el otro apoya su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro, para luego girarse y decirle–_ _ **Eres malo.**_

 _Sin embargo, ese temblor en la voz y ese gemido quedo que escapa de los labios de Haruka, le indican lo mucho que está disfrutando sus caricias, por eso Sousuke le ignora, para luego alejarse un poco y darle mayor libertad, solo para colar sus manos en la parte frontal del delantal, acariciándole las abdominales y recorrer sus pectorales a la par que sigue besándole en el cuello._

 _En este punto, Haru ha olvidado lo que hace y solo le interesa mover sus caderas contra la erección de su pareja y sin apartarse de la cómoda posición que había encontrado en el hombro del más alto, vuelve a virarse para decirle –_ _ **¡Por favor!... ¡Sousuke!... ¡Te necesito!**_

 _Haru, está prácticamente gimiendo al pedirle que lo tome y ese es el tono que le vuelve loco. Sin mediar palabras, le gira, ve sus ojos azules vidriosos por el deseo y con la respiración agitada, posa su vista en esos labios entreabiertos que dejan escapar algunos jadeos y los ataca, besándolo con pasión al tiempo que lo carga._

 _Entre tumbos llegan a la habitación del más bajo, de la cuál habían salido hace apenas media hora, cuando les atacó el hambre._

Sousuke despierta, jadeando y con un problema entre las piernas, de nuevo toma su celular y marca al de Haru:

" _Habla Haru, deja tu mensaje y si Makoto me acuerda que tengo celular lo revisaré"_

 **Siendo honestos no es que me moleste despertar con una erección luego de haber soñado contigo, hace tiempo que he aceptado el hecho de que incluso en la distancia seas capaz de hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo. Lo único malo es que ahora no puedo llamarte y escuchar tu voz más allá de unos segundos ni tampoco puedo escaparme a tu casa para hacerte mío hasta que nos fallen las fuerzas… uff de solo pensarlo me estremezco.**

-Respira hondo- **A pesar de que este mensaje suene de acosador o más aún de pervertido, tu bien sabes que no es así o eso espero, que sin importar cuánto me excite al estar contigo y pensar en ti en esa forma, esto es mucho más que sexo.**

 **Me encanta ser el único que ha visto otra faceta tuya que va más allá del estoicismo y ver reflejado en tu rostro un sinnúmero de emociones. Me encanta sentir cómo te aferras a mi cuando estamos solos. Me encanta verte dormir luego de estar juntos y que tengas una sonrisa en el rostro. Me encanta incluso ese flequillo que en las mañanas me hace cosquilla en el cuello cuando me abrazas.**

 **Creo que ahora mismo hasta me encanta que prepares caballa de desayuno, comida y cena, bueno, no es lo que más amo de ti, pero esa concentración que tiene tu rostro al cocinar no me molestaría verla, lo que si debo de reconocer es que amo el café que me preparas, no he visitado cafetería alguna que lo preparen con el mismo sabor, deberé verificar la marca que usas.**

 **Lo único que sigue sin encantarme y nunca lo hará es que no pueda decirte todas estas cosas a la cara porque aún duermes, por favor despierta.**

 **Te amo.**

Al día siguiente, como en los pasados días, luego de la escuela Sousuke fue al hospital y se topó con los chicos. Makoto traía en sus manos un bulto y en otra el celular, que el pelinegro reconocía como el de Haruka.

 **Pasé por casa de Haru-chan para buscar algo de ropa y de paso encontré su celular.**

Rin se acerca a él **– Pero, ¿Por qué lo trajiste si él aún no despierta?**

 **-Para ponerlo a cargar y tenerlo aquí en caso de que los padres de Haru llamen, porque aunque mis padres les mantienen actualizados y ellos están haciendo todo lo posible para venir, sería bueno que él los escuchara, además me da curiosidad, porque en el viaje estaba distraído por el hecho de haber dejado el celular en casa, cosa rara en él.**

Sousuke estaba un poco nervioso, aunque no por lo que pudiera contener el celular, sino porque ellos sin querer escucharan los mensajes que le ha dejado en estos días, ya que para él eran cosas muy privadas y no quería que nadie más que Haruka las escuchara.

Al permitirles las visitas, Sousuke fue el primero, tomándose un minuto para ver la forma dormida de su amante y luego de respirar profundo acercarse y hablarle mientras le acaricia el cabello. **– Deberías acostumbrarte a andar con tu celular, el sábado en que fueron al entrenamiento me quedé esperando tu llamada, pero resulta que siempre estuvo en tu casa, espero que cuando despiertes no te atrevas a hacer ningún comentario de los mensajes cursis que te he dejado.**

 **¿Qué tan cursis han sido? Si tanto quieres saber…creo que no tienen nada que envidiarle a los momentos en que Rin se pone en su fase de anfitrión de club, el único distinto hasta ahora fue el de anoche que estuvo un poco subido de tono. Me acordé o mejor dicho soñé con el primer fin de semana que pasamos juntos, según recuerdo fue también la primera vez que dejaste quemar unas caballas y fue por lo único que me peleaste, por tus preciadas caballas.**

 **¡Ah! y casi nos atrapan juntos, pero logramos zafarnos. Con todo y todo creo que ese fin de semana, sin mentir adelgacé como cinco o diez libras luego de tanta actividad, jajaja.**

Luego de unos segundos se pone un poco más serio - **Pronto se acerca mi cumpleaños, ¿Me darías un lindo regalo? No necesito tantas cosas para ser feliz, con que despiertes me es suficiente.**

Sousuke con cuidado toma entre sus manos la de Haruka para acariciarle el dorso y con extremo cuidado acerca la mano de su amado a su rostro, para sentir, aunque sea guiado por él mismo, la leve caricia de los dedos de Haru en su cara. Mientras hacía esto siente un pequeño toque y mira sorprendido el rostro aún durmiente del otro. **– Debo estar delirando** – Dice para darle un beso en los dedos y dejar retornar la mano a su posición inicial para luego marcharse.


	4. Nada vence la intuición materna

**Notas de Aletheia**

Mi corazón siente la felicidad de tener varios comentarios en un fic, ahora entiendo ese sentimiento, gracias a todos ustedes por apoyar esta idea y por darle una oportunidad, tanto a los que comentado como a los que le han dado a seguir historia.

A: Natsuna27

Debo reconocer que entretuve la idea de la amnesia (En especial porque había una escena en mi mente que quería poner, pero ya veremos como hago que aparezca en el fic) y en cierta forma si trataré la amnesia, pero algo distinto, espero. Ya para el próximo capítulo empezaré a jugar con esta idea, espero que les guste.

A: Mary Kudou

¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y por haberte pasado en los otros fics que he hecho de este par hasta ahora. No te preocupes, no va a sufrir, mucho.

A: LaBandida

Conozco los resultados de la pereza, estoy tratando de luchar contra ella, pero es tan seductora. Me encanta que te haya gustado el cap y haber provocado algún sentimiento…creo que hasta yo estoy casi llorando :)

A : Aka Uchiha

Me alegra que te haya gustado, ten por seguro que todo resultará bien, aún no está en mí el alma torturadora y los amo a ambos como para hacerlos pasar por mal.

 **Ahora, algunas aclaraciones para este cap.**

 **Leyenda**

En esta ocasión las instrucciones varían un poco.

 _-Esto sigue siendo narración en el recuerdo-_

 _ **-La primera vez que salga esto se trata de diálogo en el recuerdo; pero la segunda se trata de alguien hablando desde un celular-**_

 **-Dialogo normal-**

-Narración normal-

 **Cap. 4 Nada vence la intuición materna**

 _Azul contra aguamarina._

 _Ambos se miraban. Uno, con el ceño fruncido, el otro serio, como siempre, pero si se prestaba atención podía notarse un ligero brillo en aquellos ojos azules._

 _ **-¿Esto es en serio Haruka?**_

 _ **-Completamente Yamazaki.**_

 _El aludido le contesta con una sonrisa pícara_ _ **–Sousuke, llámame Sousuke o si quieres ponerte más romántico gímelo como anoche y puede que lo piense.**_

 _Haruka gira un poco la cara, algo avergonzado por el tema_ _ **– Idiota, cállate, no creas que cambiando el tema te vas a salvar de escoger con cuál de las dos vamos a iniciar.**_

 _ **-Haruka, ¿Quieres que elija cuál película veremos primero, si Buscando a Nemo o La sirenita? ¿Qué? ¿Tenemos 6 años? Además, ¿Por qué razón vamos a ver una película que se desarrolla… olvídalo, mi error, no se para que pregunto, por un momento se me olvidó tu hidrofilia. Está bien iniciemos buscando a nemo.**_

 _Haru le regala una pequeña sonrisa y toma el dvd de las manos de su novio para preparar todo para el sábado de películas, como habían determinado que harían cuando Sousuke tuviera oportunidad de quedarse en su casa, y en esta ocasión le tocaba al ojiazul escoger._

 _Empieza la película luego de poner varias golosinas frente a la mesa y que se acomodan en el sofá, Sousuke sentado acunando a Haruka entre sus piernas, cuando el más alto llama la atención del otro._

 _ **-No es que me queje ni nada, pero es raro que Tachibana no haya pasado por aquí hoy, ¿Cómo has logrado el milagro?**_

 _Al decir esto se estremece al recordar como hace apenas dos fines de semanas, que se había quedado ahí, Makoto se había presentado sin previo aviso a casa de Haruka y él tuvo que esconderse en la habitación principal alrededor de dos horas antes de poder salir y de esa forma no ser descubiertos._

 _ **-No sé de qué hablas, yo no le he dicho nada. ¿No crees que resultaría más extraño si yo de buenas a primeras le digo que tengo que hacer algo hoy? Creo que estaría el grupo entero, incluyendo a Rin, verificando en mis ventanas o consultando con los expertos si es que se acerca el fin del mundo.**_

 _ **-¡Exagerado! Cierto, pero exagerado.**_

 _ **-Y tú, ¿Qué le has dicho a Rin?**_

 _ **-Que estaré visitando a mis padres, cosa que no será una completa mentira, porque mañana es ahí a donde iremos.**_ _\- Dice mientras le mira fijamente._

 _Haruka se asusta un poco y desvía su mirada de Sousuke_ _ **\- Iremos suena a mucha gente. ¿Con quién es que irás?**_

 _ **-Muy gracioso, claro que contigo. Quiero que te conozcan**_ _– Le abraza y le besa en la mejilla._

 _ **-Pero, solo tenemos 4 meses saliendo juntos, ¿No crees que es muy rápido?**_

 _ **-No cuando estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero como solo quiero que se conozcan no es necesario que yo le diga que estamos saliendo, ¿Te sentirás más cómodo así?**_

 _ **-Gracias, espero que no te sientas mal, no es que me avergüence, es que no me siento cómodo aún, además preferiría decirlo cuando los chicos lo sepan, sabes que ellos son como mi familia.**_

 _ **-Entiendo.**_

Sousuke despierta con una sonrisa, recordando lo nervioso que estaba Haruka cuando conoció a sus padres ese domingo.

De inmediato y como se ha hecho costumbre en él cada vez que se despierta con Haru en la cabeza le llama.

" _La persona que usted ha llamado no tiene disponible este servicio. Favor colgar y marcar de nuevo, gracias"_

Tuvo que marcar dos veces y recibir el mismo mensaje para confirmar que en verdad, había llenado el buzón de voz de Haruka y con pesar tuvo que desistir de escuchar su voz, aunque bien podía mandarle un mensaje de texto no era lo mismo.

Cuando llega al hospital, se encuentra a los chicos ahí. Lo que le llamó la atención era que Rin y Makoto estaban viendo con mucha atención el celular de Haruka.

 **-Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa?**

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y le miraron **\- ¿Recuerdas el celular de Haru? resulta que me sirvió de poco ponerlo a cargar ya que está protegido con contraseña.**

 **-Sí, hemos tratado con todo lo que se nos pueda ocurrir pero no hemos dado con la clave** – Dice Rin, mientras Sousuke libera el aire que no recuerda haber contenido y se sienta al lado de Nagisa y Rei **– Por cierto Sou, espero que tengas el cuarto bien limpio y hayas anotado todo, porque ya se venció mi permiso y debo volver a clases si es que deseo graduarme.**

El pelinegro ríe algo nervioso, no porque su mejor amigo volviera, sino porque en primer lugar era consciente de que era cierto, que el cuarto no estaba en buenas condiciones, en lo que a limpieza se refiere y segundo, que no estaba seguro que sus anotaciones fueran a ser de utilidad para ninguno de los dos, porque aunque estaba asistiendo a clases de manera regular, no prestaba mucha atención.

Hoy, no fue el primero en visitar la habitación de Haruka, sino la maestra del grupo a quien vio siendo trasladada por el entrenador en una silla de ruedas. De acuerdo a lo que le dijera el peliazul de lentes, era la segunda vez que ella le visitaba pero que no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con ella porque no les quiere ver.

 **-Creo que ella se siente culpable, pero no fue su culpa, es lo que queremos decirle, pero no quiere siquiera vernos a la cara. No quiere creernos que ya estamos mejor, pero como Makoto-Senpai debe hacer rehabilitación y bueno Haruka-Senpai no despierta aún es que ella se siente mal. Supongo que se sentirá mejor una vez que Haruka-Senpai despierte.**

 **-Rei-Chan no te preocupes, ella entenderá y todos estaremos bien.**

 **-¡Nagisa-San! Pero ella debe perdonarse y seguir su tratamiento, no todo está mal.**

 **-Lo hará, estoy seguro que lo hará; Haruka despertará y volverá a molestarnos con su dieta a base de caballas; y Tachibana volverá a nadar, todo estará bien** – Dijo Sousuke con una convicción que no sabe de dónde sacó.

 **-Sou-chan!/ ¡Yamazaki-Senpai!** – Dicen al mismo tiempo, para luego abrazarlo.

Cinco minutos más tarde ven a la profesora salir, estaba con la mirada baja y al pasar al lado de ellos no dijo nada. Todos comprendían su pesar.

Cuando Sousuke entra le parece que Haruka está un poco más delgado que la última vez que le vio, aunque fuese tan solo el día anterior.

 **-Debo advertirte, hay un loco que ha llenado tu buzón de voz, creo que merece que te despiertes y le des una buena bofetada o un gran beso, lo que se te ocurra primero.**

 **Ese mismo loco promete que hará un sacrificio sobre humano y verá por enésima vez Buscando a Nemo, La sirenita, e incluso se atreve a ver Free Willy, la de las tortuguitas marinas y cualquier otra película que se desarrolle o tenga en su título algo de mar, río o hasta laguna… ¡Eh! A que es una oferta imposible de rechazar.**

En ese momento suena el celular de Sosuke y al ver que se trataba de su madre él decide contestar

– **Si mamá….estoy bien…te aseguro que estoy bien**

Empieza a caminar de un lado a otro **-¿Sabes que no todas las madres preguntarían eso a sus hijos verdad?...no, porque lo normal es que te pregunten por la novia no por el novio….bueno si, lo soy, no creo que tenga razón para ocultarlo si ya lo sabes.**

Pone gesto de asco **– entre Rin y yo no hay nada de eso que piensas…¡ah! .¿Cómo supiste que era él?... ¡oh!.. estoy en el hospital con él, tuvo un accidente y está en coma…¿Cómo que quieres hablar con él?... ¡Está bien! te pondré en altavoz, no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

Se acerca otra vez a donde está Haruka y pone el celular en altavoz **– Ya estás mamá.**

 _ **-Hola chico, me cuenta mi tesoro lo que ocurrió…cuando te levantes de ahí favor golpéalo por no contarme antes, gracias. Espero que sea pronto para que la próxima vez que vengas a casa yo pueda prepararte el pescado que tanto te gusta. Aun me siento mal por haber hecho que te comieras ese bistec, así que debo redimirme. Besos y ya despierta que aunque no diga nada yo sé que mi hijo sufre.**_

 **-¡Mama! Voy a cerrar, te hablo luego.**

Sin más cerró la llamada y le dio un beso en la frente a Haruka, para salir del cuarto. Al ver los chicos, Rin se queda por un segundo viéndole.

 **-Tengo una idea Makoto…podrías poner en el celular, 0914 o 1409, para verificar algo**

Makoto pone la primera combinación, que resultó ser la que desbloqueaba el celular de Haruka **– Rin chan, ¿Cómo supiste que esa era la clave de Haru?**

Rin, sin dejar de ver a su amigo da una pequeña risa, un poco triste para lo que sentía. **– Se trata de la fecha de cumpleaños de Sousuke.**

Con esto y con el fondo de pantalla de Haruka, que era una foto de un desprevenido Sousuke a punto de lanzarse a nadar, el grupo confirmó lo dicho, que ambos estaban saliendo.

 **-¡Wow! ¡Mira cuantas notificaciones de mensaje de voz tiene haru-Chan!** – Grita Nagisa.

Sousuke palideció.


	5. No estoy tan solo si estoy conmigo

**Saluditos de Aletheia**

A : La Bandida

Cómo decirle a mama orca que no puede ver los mensajes de su hijo, no importa no creo que podrán ver todas las cosas; Solo diré que hay clave para el buzón de voz (al menos en mi país es así)

A : Jonew

Si, hasta ahora son 4; gracias por darle la oportunidad. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

A: Natsuna27

Aquí te dejo la idea, espero que resulte como planee y les parezca interesante. La verdad es que no pensé mucho en un MakoHaru, no porque esté en contra de él, sino porque ya con un pretendiente es suficiente. Además como en algunos aspectos me acuerdan a mi mejor amiga quise jugar con esa idea.

 **Notas para este capítulo**

Como he hecho en los demás capítulos les pongo una pequeña leyenda. En esta ocasión

Esto corresponde a narración.

 **Esto a diálogo dentro de la narración.**

 _ **Aquí es para cuando Sousuke esté hablando por el celular**_

 _Esto pertenecerá a los pensamientos de Haruka_

 **Capítulo 05. No estoy tan solo si estoy conmigo**

 **Hace dos semanas.**

Oscuridad.

Fue lo primero que percibió y en la distancia algo que podría identificar como dolor, pero que apenas era perceptible, algo así como una molestia, tan incómoda como aquella aguja que siente en su mano y como aquella máscara que cubre su boca.

Se quitaría ambas cosas de ser posible, pero al intentar mover alguna parte de su cuerpo notó como este no respondía.

Lo siguiente que percibió fue el sonido a su alrededor, en ese momento, llegaba rumores de voces desconocidas, solo podía saber que era más de una y de repente, el silencio, casi tan molesto como el murmullo de antes.

Por mucho tiempo solo le acompañó el incesante "bip, bip, bip" de la máquina pegada a su pecho y que regulaba sus latidos, cuando de repente en lo que le pareció horas, escuchó el chirrido de una silla y alguien cubriendo su mano, con una mano grande, pero sorprendentemente cariñosa, casi maternal.

 **-Haru-Chan, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Por favor despierta pronto, todos te estamos esperando.**

Siente que esa persona está conteniendo las lágrimas y aunque el nombre Haru-Chan se le hace extraño a sus oídos no puede evitar querer confortar a quien habla.

 **-Haru-Chan, ¿Sabes? Ha ocurrido algo muy interesante. Sousuke, con quien tengo entendido solo hay una enemistad casi jurada, ha dicho que están saliendo. Eso no puede ser cierto, digo, no creo que a mí, tu mejor amigo.**

Nota que está algo dolido y casi sintió enojo por esa tal Haru-Chan que le ocultaba cosas tan importantes a su mejor amigo.

 **-Digo, sé que nunca hablamos de esas cosas, pero creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me digas quién te gusta, lo mismo pasó con Rin. No creas que no me di cuenta, pero no te dije nada esperando que confiaras en mí, ¿Crees que te rechazaría porque ambos son chicos?**

Chico, nunca se le ocurrió que el nombre Haru-Chan podría pertenecer a uno y de toda esa frase es lo que más le llama la atención; el hecho de una pareja chico-chico, aunque no se imagina nada, tampoco es como si la idea le desagrade.

 **-Espero que podamos hablar mejor cuando despiertes, solo espero sepas que cualquier decisión que tomes yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, para algo creo que soy la relación más duradera que tendrás o tendremos, porque los amores llegan y hasta pueden irse, pero mejores amigos seremos siempre. Por lo que no dudes y quiero que sepas que te recibiré con un brazo abierto…porque el otro está enyesado y debo pasar por rehabilitación, eso implica que no podré nadar por un tiempo si no quiero dañarlo para siempre.**

Nadar, la idea simplemente le pareció divina. Sentir el agua rodearle, cuidarle, estar ahí siempre.

De repente un fuerte dolor parece traspasarle la cabeza; el sonido de la máquina empezó a taladrar sus oídos. Lo último que escuchó fue a lo que supuso era abrir de una puerta y varias personas entrando, para luego dejar de sentir. No dolor, no sonido, nada.

Cuando la calma volvió pudo notar que estaba solo, aún no podía moverse y aunque deseara hacerlo trató de no desesperarse o exaltarse, no ganaba nada con ninguna de las dos cosas.

Recordó la voz de la persona que le habló hace un rato, buscando en su mente como darle una imagen, como tener un rostro.

Una orca fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, nadando a su lado, aunque eso era imposible, así que trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Ante él una piscina y ubicado en la línea de partida, un chico, de ojos verdes, por lo poco que podía ver en los lentes. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y no tuvo dudas, por la tranquilidad que irradiaba esa persona, que se trataba de quien le había visitado.

Luego de eso pudo ver varias imágenes, un chico cabellos castaños le ayudaba a salir de una bañera, le acompañaba a comer, iban por un camino empinado de escaleras; como olvidarlo si era su mejor amigo. Makoto.

Solo pudo pensar…. _\- Deja el Chan, Makoto._

Un par de gotas en su mano le indicaron que la persona que acaba de entrar se ha acercado a él.

 **-¡Oye Haru!** –Nota que la voz del otro está quebrada - **Me debes una carrera, ¡Despierta ya! Tenemos que nadar. No creas que voy a tener consideraciones porque estés algo fuera de forma.**

Siente que le toman la mano y le acaricien el dorso y parte del brazo.

 **-Es extraño lo frágil que es la vida y lo mucho que tardamos en decir lo que sentimos por creer que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.**

Sabe que conoce esta persona y le irrita que no pueda recordarle de una vez; su voz trae una mezcla de recuerdos que no sabe cómo clasificarlos.

 **-Es por eso que he decidido decirte lo que siento, me gustas y mucho. Aunque al parecer tengo que derrumbar una barrera, pero tú debes decidir lo que quieres.**

 **¿Sabes lo que más me irrita? Es el hecho de que Sousuke diga que sale contigo, porque en caso de ser verdad, primero no debieron ocultarlo; y segundo, eso quiere decir que desaproveché la oportunidad de conquistarte por un estúpido rencor que resolvimos en un santiamén.**

Dientes tan afilados como un tiburón, fue lo primero que recordó antes de pensar en ese chico pelirrojo que le prometió tantas veces mostrarle algo que no haya visto antes; el chico que se marchó llevándose consigo un poco de sus deseos de nadar.

Aquel chico que volvió con un físico más desarrollado que antes y que le hizo confirmar que además del agua su cuerpo en verdad siente al contacto humano, no exactamente al que debería reaccionar, pero reacciona; y sin embargo, ahora no era igual; lo piensa y sabe lo que sintió, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Será por ese tal Sousuke que todos se empeñan en mencionar?

 **-En caso de que aceptes una cita conmigo, o varias, prometo hacerte sentir muy pero que muy bien. Piénsalo, ahora sí, me voy, vuelvo luego.**

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho cuando alguien casi se le estampa en el cuello y le grita **\- ¡Haru-Chan!…auch, auch, auch, Verdad que me duele la muñeca.**

Esa voz y ese ímpetu solo corresponden a una persona, Nagisa, y al igual que Makoto se quedó con el deseo de decirle que soltaran el Chan ese.

 **-Uy Haru-Chan bien guardadito que te lo tenías al chico, no pensé que te fueran los musculosos como él. Bueno, en verdad pensé que terminarías con Makoto, luego de estar un ratito con Rin, claro está.**

Ante el grupo de "parejas" que el rubio le ha puesto, solo se pregunta algo _\- ¿Qué clase de hombre cree que soy?_

Y así la atención de su amigo deja de estar sobre él, sino con alguien en el teléfono **–Sou-Chan…si, es contigo que hablo…¿Cómo que no te gusta que te diga así? Pero si eres del grupo**

 _-Buena suerte en querer que Nagisa deje un apodo que ya ha inventado para alguien._

 **-Bueno Sou-Chan, deja acercar el celular a Haru para que le hables, cuenta hasta 10…trataré de no oir….mucho.**

Siente que le acercan algo al oído.

 _ **-Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…Espero que de verdad ya solo estés tu Haruka.**_

El tan mencionado Sou-Cha, porque asume que se trata de Sousuke, ríe y Haruka siente que un peso que no sabía que tenía se ha ido de sus hombros.

 _ **-Por lo que sabrás hasta ahora, soy malo guardando secretos. Sé que querías decirlo tú y hasta anteayer respetaba esa decisión, pero soy algo celoso y más con lo que me importa y tú me importas demasiado**_.

Ojos color aqua asaltan su memoria. Ceño algo fruncido, rostro enojado y un "cuidado con meterte en el camino de Rin" o algo así dicho de una manera brusca ante una máquina expendedora de bebidas.

 _ **-Y si soy honesto, espero que no te enojes, pero creo que ya era hora de que lo supieran. Así no tengo que esconderme los fines de semana que voy a tu casa, puedes decirle que no te moleste, pero temo que no te harán caso. Podré despedirme de ti con un beso cuando nos juntemos a practicar juntos y esa idea en verdad me fascina.**_

 _-A mí también_ \- Pensó Haruka sin mucho esfuerzo.

De repente esos ojos turquesas parecen perseguirle donde sea y se recuerda a si mismo prestando demasiada atención al otro, comparándole con el agua que tanto le mima, notando como interactuaba con aquellos de Samezuka y empezó a desear que le tratara así o mejor.

Ahora, fuertes brazos le toman por la cintura y unos labios recorren su piel y deseó perderse en esa sensación; no ayudaba que esa voz estuviera acariciándolo en la distancia.

Y la máquina que regula su ritmo cardíaco se disparó como loca; solo fue capaz de escuchar como Nagisa le decía a Sousuke que debía colgar y como entraban las enfermeras a tratarle. Antes que lo volvieran a sedar solo le acompañó un pensamiento.

 _-Yo también te amo Sousuke._


	6. No es lo mismo llamar al diablo que

**Notas de Aletheia**

Sé que no tengo justificación por la tardanza…en especial porque si he tenido tiempo de dejar comentarios en otros fic, por lo que aproveché este domingo en el trabajo para terminar este capítulo y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que les guste.

A: Aka Uchiha

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que este también te agrade.

A: La Bandida

¡No! Las galletas de chocolates no pueden tener fines tan maquiavélicos, mejor me mandas un par de paquetes que yo veo que hago con ellas Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante el capítulo.

A: Van00

Aquí aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios por ambos capítulos. A que el tesoro de Sousuke es una dulzura y si Haru cuasi desnudo es una tentación para muchos. En cuanto a la foto de Sousuke en el cel, con lo mucho que Haruka lo usa, fue como mantener un secreto a la vista de todos, puede que le de un uso a eso más adelante. Espero que este capítulo te guste también

 **Ahora, algunas aclaraciones para este cap.**

Con este capítulo nos ponemos "al día" en cuanto al salto de tiempo que dimos en el capítulo 5. Como muchos otros le di tantas vueltas que ni creo que quedó como lo planee originalmente, pero tampoco es que me queje.

 **Leyenda**

 _-Esto será lo que Haru quiere decir_

 _ **-Este solo se usará para la llamada que hiciera la mamá de Sousuke en el capítulo 4-**_

 **-Dialogo normal-**

-Narración normal-

 **Capítulo 6 No es lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar.**

Recuerda las múltiples veces que le pidió a sus amigos que le dejaran tranquilo; que deseó que Nagisa no fuera tan histriónico; que Rei no usara tanto la palabra "hermoso"; que Makoto le dejara estar cinco minutos más en la bañera; que Rin dejara de pedirle que compitieran cada dos por tres; que Gou le bajara un tono a su obsesión por los músculos, y en todas esas ocasiones sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de "¡Qué lindo sería estar solo, conmigo mismo!", pero ahora que no puede hablarles, estar solo es lo que menos desea en este mundo.

Tener que escuchar como sus amigos le visitan uno a uno pidiéndole despertar, escuchar como su maestra se culpa a si misma por lo ocurrido y escuchar como el amor de tu vida no puede visitarte es toda una tortura.

Además de los chicos le habían visitado los padres de Makoto, muy preocupados por él y aprovecharon para decirle que sus padres estaban haciendo todo el esfuerzo para llegar a fin de mes, aunque la verdad no era que se esperaba que ellos corrieran a su lado, hace rato que se hizo la idea que sus padres solo eran unas figuras que existen para pagar sus cuentas y nada más.

Lo único que le hacía falta era saber que él estuviera cerca, porque las pocas veces que le escuchó fue gracias a Nagisa y por teléfono, por esto, la primera vez que sintió el roce de Sousuke deseó fervientemente poder devolverle el toque y por un momento creyó haber logrado algo, pero no estaba seguro. Es por esto que se dijo a si mismo que una vez superado esto se daría la oportunidad de decirles cómo se siente y cómo ellos le hacen sentir.

A partir de ese día, sus momentos a solas se volvieron una tortura y lo único que le mantenía un poco cuerdo era esperar que él pudiera visitarle, oírle, sentirle aunque solo fuera un poco.

Recuerda cuando se enteró de lo que pasó con la sensei y no le agradó la forma en que ella se culpaba a si misma; incluso hoy, aunque fuera la segunda vez que le visitaba se mostraba muy dolida por todo.

Sintió como le tomó la mano **– Sabe Nanase, hay un refrán que dice "A la culpa sigue la disculpa", pero no creo que haya disculpa para esto que le he hecho, solo pagando por mis pecados es que me sentiré mejor.**

- **Miho, nadie te considera culpable de nada, recuerda eso, fue un accidente que puede ocurrir a cualquiera. Por favor acepta la rehabilitación.**

Por los chicos se enteró que al parecer por el accidente ella también cayó en coma, pero al despertar sus piernas no, aunque tuvo la suerte que los daños a la médula no fueron irreversibles y que con rehabilitación puede recuperar la movilidad de las piernas, cosa que ella se ha rehusado en aceptar.

Y aunque él también se sentía en la obligación de decirle que no había motivos para que ella se sintiera mal consigo misma y se castigara por ello, seguía sin poder moverse o poder hablarles.

Cuando la profesora se marchó, no le pareció extraño que Sousuke fuera el siguiente en entrar, no sabe cómo lo ha logrado, pero en los últimos días siempre es él quien le visita de primero.

 **-Debo advertirte, hay un loco que ha llenado tu buzón de voz, creo que merece que te despiertes y le des una buena bofetada o un gran beso, lo que se te ocurra primero.**

 _-jajaja la verdad es que se me ocurre la segunda, un enorme beso, aunque no creo que sea posible dejar de relajar los mensajes, cuando los escuche._

- **Ese mismo loco promete que hará un sacrificio sobre humano y verá por enésima vez Buscando a Nemo, La sirenita, e incluso se atreve a ver Free Willy, la de las tortuguitas marinas y cualquier otra película que se desarrolle o tenga en su título algo de mar, río o hasta laguna… ¡Eh! A que es una oferta imposible de rechazar.**

 _-Sí, es bastante imposible de rechazar, aunque la próxima noche de películas me gustaría que fuera ya con el grupo, sería en verdad muy interesante._

El sonido del celular le llamó la atención y más al enterarse que era la madre de Sousuke, porque cuando la conoció le pareció una mujer muy agradable y que amaba mucho a su hijo, igual que el padre de este aunque la mujer era mejor mostrando sus sentimientos. Al menos ya sabe de dónde el chico saca el estar serio siempre.

 _ **-Hola chico, me cuenta mi tesoro lo que ocurrió…cuando te levantes de ahí favor golpéalo por no contarme antes, gracias. Espero que sea pronto para que la próxima vez que vengas a casa yo pueda prepararte el pescado que tanto te gusta. Aun me siento mal por haber hecho que te comieras ese bistec, así que debo redimirme. Besos y ya despierta que aunque no diga nada yo sé que mi hijo sufre.**_

 _-¡Tesoro! Me imagino lo avergonzado que se siente al escuchar eso…sería interesante usarlo más adelante. ¡Caballa!, cuanta gente me la ha ofrecido, creo que tendré festín por un mes. Y no, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que él sufra._

Sintió los labios de Sousuke en su frente y supo que era su forma de despedirse.

- _¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!_

De repente, una claridad le molestó, era como si estuviera al fondo de la piscina, tanto así que casi podía sentir como el agua le rodeaba y por primera vez, pensó que era el tiempo justo de llegar a la superficie.

Nadó, nadó y nadó hasta que subió, hasta que sus brazos no pudieron más. Hasta que sintió una luz sobre sus párpados y una voz desconocida a su lado que le decía

 **-Bienvenido de vuelta señor Nanase.**

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de hospital y a su lado estaba el doctor y las enfermeras. Al fondo, sus amigos le miraban con alegría.

 **-T..**

Pero la voz no le salía y se preocupó.

 **-No se esfuerce, lleva más de dos semanas sin mover un músculo, es normal que no todo funcione al principio.**


	7. Volver a gatear, antes de caminar

**Notas de Aletheia**

Me busque algunas páginas y textos para tratar de hacer esta parte lo más natural posible, de todas maneras le pido disculpas a toda la comunidad médica por cualquier uso indebido que haga de aquí en adelante.

A: La bandida

No te preocupes, yo amo mucho a Haru como para torturarlo así, además este fic es clasificación M…!Cómo pongo un lemon que no caiga en la perversión más sórdida si lo dejo vegetal! Digo… que no dejaré que Haru sufra…mucho

A: Natsuna 27

¿Te parece esto actualización en tiempo suficiente? Aunque no tengo el punto Souharu que yo quisiera, al menos aquí te dejo un tiempo tierno de ellos.

A: Mary Kudou

Te resumiré los tres comentarios en uno solo. Primero agradeciéndote por todos ellos y por las notificaciones tuyas que me llegaron, gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic. Espero que este capítulo te empiece a dar respuestas de por qué no hablaba y solo asegurarte que no dejaré que se quede así.

A todos aquellos que lo han visto y no han comentado,

Si han llegado a este punto, espero que me sigan acompañando y gracias por leerme.

 **Leyendas para este capítulo.**

"Los pensamientos de Haru estarán encerrados entre comillas"

 **Diálogo normal**

Descripción Normal.

 **Capítulo 7 – Volver a gatear, antes de caminar.**

Haru intentó hablar otra vez, quería preguntarle por qué no podía mover su cuerpo o por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza, pero cuando abría y cerraba la boca ningún sonido salía y cuando lograba algo se trataba de apenas un gruñido o una que otra letra suelta.

El doctor le miró y notó su desesperación. **– Le digo que no debe preocuparse. A diferencia de lo que vemos en las películas, las personas que han sufrido un trauma como el suyo no se despiertan un día y todo está correcto. Ha sido un proceso y seguirá siéndolo, para lo cual necesitaremos la ayuda de todos.**

El doctor, que todo este rato había estado mirando al pelinegro se voltea y mira a los chicos que están en la puerta. **– En este proceso ustedes son las personas más importantes, ustedes que no le abandonaron ni un momento, van a ser nuestros ayudantes cuando lo despachemos a casa, porque si, le dejaremos en observación hoy y mañana, pero si todo sigue como hasta ahora es muy posible que pasado mañana le demos el alta, para que pueda familiarizarse con su entorno.**

El grupo se acerca más a donde están el doctor y las enfermeras. Rin, es el primero en hablar **– Doctor, pero ¿Por qué no puede hablar? ¿Seguro que no pasa nada malo con él?**

 **-Repito, contrario a lo que nos dice el cine y la televisión, el simple hecho que hiciera un sonido quiere decir que su proceso de despertar había iniciado hace unos días, por lo menos, y que probablemente haya dado pequeñas muestras, como algún movimiento, tan imperceptible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta.** – Se voltea a mirar a Haruka – **Ahora necesitaremos de su ayuda, si comprende lo que digo, por favor pestañee una vez o mueva los ojos de abajo hacia arriba, lo que se le haga más factible.**

El grupo vio como Haru abrió un poco la boca, intentando tercamente contradecir lo que el doctor le había pedido, pero al no poder hablar optó por mirar de abajo hacia arriba, indicándole que estaba entendiendo todo.

 **-Noto que desea hablar y no es malo que tenga ese ímpetu, solo le pido que no se sobreesfuerce. A su favor tiene que es joven y que sus traumas no fueron severos, así que como practica le pediremos que nos ayude con sonidos, haga "hmb" si entiende o "nn nn" cuando la respuesta sea negativa.**

"Esto es completamente estúpido"- Pensó Haru, pero complació al doctor al indicarle que comprendía la instrucción.

 **-Bien. Ahora, con la ayuda de las enfermeras vamos a hacer una serie de pruebas para verificar las zonas donde usted siente mayor dolor. Cuando sea tocado en alguna de esas partes nos informa, por el momento solo trabajaremos con las articulaciones, a entender cuello, brazos, muñecas, piernas, rodillas y pies.**

"La cabeza, lo único que me duele es la cabeza"

Los chicos miran como las enfermeras, le toman por los pies y él responde de manera negativa.

"Deberían dejar eso, ¡Solo me duele la cabeza!, ¡¿Cómo hacer para decirle?!"

Los chicos siguen los movimientos de las enfermeras, los únicos que, nerviosamente, se han quedado mirando el rostro de Haru son Sousuke y Makoto. Estos dos al mismo tiempo dicen **– Le duele la cabeza.**

Los demás se voltean a verles y el doctor que estaba verificando lo que apuntaba una de las enfermeras mira al paciente. **– ¿Tienen razón sus amigos?** – a lo que el pelinegro contesta de manera afirmativa **– Entonces, ¿No siente ningún otro dolor?** – A lo que Haru contesta de forma negativa **– Le daremos algo para el dolor de cabeza, por el momento dejaremos que sus amigos le acompañen. Dentro de unas horas será llevado para hacerle unas pruebas y mañana temprano pasará por aquí el terapeuta para indicarle el procedimiento a seguir y también le visitará el patólogo del habla para trabajar con sus dificultades para vocalización y fluidez.**

El doctor y las enfermeras se marchan dejando al grupo solos.

 **-Wow, ¡Yamazaki Senpai! Ahora está en el grupo de los que leen la mente de Haruka Senpai** – Dice Rei

 **-No me diga que hay que besar a Haru para poder leerle la mente**

Makoto, mira a Sousuke y se ríe **– Rin, entonces yo no caería en esa categoría, porque nunca he besado a Haru.**

"Además si fuera solo por eso, Rin, tú también estarías en ese grupo"

Sousuke estaba mirando a Haru y se voltea a mirar a Rin **– ¿Debería preocuparme por eso?, Rin**

 **-¿Eh? Sou-Chan, ¿De qué hablas?** – Dice Nagisa.

 **-Tengo la impresión que Haruka pensó algo de Rin cuando dijeron de beso.**

Todos se voltean a ver al mencionado pelirrojo, cuya cara de repente se puso como un tomate **-¡Haru! Eso no contaría como un beso, fue un accidente y éramos muy pequeños todavía.**

"Bueno…fue…mi…primer beso…Como sea, eso terminaría tu teoría."

 **-Entonces Rin-Chan, no crees que entonces eso tumbaría tu teoría.** – Dijo Makoto.

Rin, mira a Haru algo enojado **– Creo que me agradabas más cuando solo tenías un intérprete de tus pensamientos.**

Durante el resto de la tarde le hicieron compañía a Haru, solo abandonando la habitación cuando se lo llevaron para realizar unos estudios.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron a visitarle, se alegraron de ver que su amigo/pareja ya no necesitaba respiración asistida, además de ver que este mostraba mayores signos de respuesta y que al menos movía más la cabeza.

Durante el día la maestra lo visitó y al ver como estaba el pelinegro y saber que seguía terco, queriendo recuperarse rápidamente, prometió acompañarle en su rehabilitación y aceptar el tratamiento que le pusieron a ella, cosa que alegró bastante a los chicos.

En ese tiempo también pasó por ahí el especialista que prepararía el plan de rehabilitación y todos pusieron bastante atención, para conocer las cosas que podrían hacer desde la casa para ayudar a Haru a recuperar la movilidad más rápido sin afectar el progreso del trabajo que se realizaría en rehabilitación.

Con la patóloga de habla analizaron los ejercicios que él tendría que hacer para recuperar una buena pronunciación y fluidez al hablar.

 **-Doctora, tenemos un problema ahí.**

 **-¿A qué se refiere Matsuoka san?**

 **-Ese hombre apenas hablaba monosílabos y usted quiere que hable con fluidez…creo que es pedir demasiado.**

Rin no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más, al sentir las miradas enojadas de un tal Sousuke, un tal Makoto y hasta el mismo Haruka.

Al marcharse la experta los chicos decidieron salir a buscar algo de comer, aunque era una excusa para poder dejar a la pareja un rato a solas.

 **-Existen intenciones sutiles y lo que acaban de hacer ellos, pero me alegro que nos hayan dado un momento a solas.**

"Te ves mal" piensa Haru

Y era cierto, Sousuke tenía cara de no haber podido dormir durante toda la noche.

 **-Ayer estuve buscando algunos videos y textos para confirmar si los masajes te harían bien. Encontré un video de cómo ayudar a los pacientes que tienen mucho tiempo en cama, creo que ese te aplica, así que deja intentar, al menos para ir dando movimiento a esos músculos y huesos.**

Sousuke se acerca a su chico y le empieza a masajear las manos, luego en ambos brazos, en las piernas, en las rodillas. En este punto, levantó la pierna hasta llevarla al pecho y se queda mirando a Haru a los ojos.

"Ya sabía yo que lo que querías era levantarme de piernas"

 **-Estoy casi seguro que estás haciendo un pensamiento pervertido de esto. Está bien, lo dejaré, por hoy.**

"Gracias"

Sousuke, toma la silla y se sienta cerca de él. Empieza a acariciarle el rostro, a lo que Haruka contesta inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

 **-Me diste un gran susto, trata de no hacer eso de nuevo.**

Su voz apenas era un susurro, pero acariciaba al nadador de estilo libre y le transmitía toda la preocupación que el alto sintió.

"Trataré de no hacerlo"

 **-Más te vale**

Le dice antes de darle un suave beso en los labios….que se vio interrumpido por los chicos que volvieron de buscar su comida.


	8. Volver a gatear, antes de caminar 2

**Notas de Aletheia**

A: Chaerin Lee

Estoy emocionada que alguien haya recomendado mi fic. A pesar de las amenazas me agrada que te haya gustado.

A: Mary Kudou

Este grupo siempre anda interrumpiendo, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

A: La Bandida

Creí que iba a tener alguna idea de qué comentar…no se me ocurre ninguna que no deje en manifiesto mi perversidad, por lo que solo he de decir algo para que sepas que he visto tu comentario….y que no, no pondré parafilia pero pondré Lemon.

 **Leyendas para este capítulo.**

"Los pensamientos de Haru estarán encerrados entre comillas"

 **Diálogo normal**

Descripción Normal.

 **Cap. 08 Volver a gatear, antes de caminar 2**

El grupo tuvo que abandonar la habitación para que Haru recibiera los chequeos de lugar, además porque se había terminado la hora de visita permitida, ya que aunque no tenía las mismas restricciones de antes, aún estaba convaleciente.

Una vez abandonaron el cuarto de hospital, decidieron reunirse en la cafetería. Andaban Makoto, Rin, Rei, Gou, Nagisa y Sousuke, quienes al llegar tuvieron que unir dos mesas, ya que se trataba de un negocio pequeño.

Luego que les tomaran la orden, el primero en hablar fue Makoto **– Chicos, ¿Cómo haremos cuando le den el alta?**

Sousuke, no dudó un momento en contestar **– Ya he hablado con mis padres sobre eso, me dicen que como es el último año y queda poco, pueden hablar con las autoridades de la academia para firmar un permiso y que yo pueda permanecer fuera de los dormitorios lo que queda de año, siempre y cuando no pierda ninguna clase.**

– **Nii-sama, creo que si le decimos a mamá tampoco habrá ningún inconveniente, obvio que yo no puedo quedarme, pero puedo ir todos los días luego de clases y ayudar en las terapias. Además tengo que conocer los ejercicios, en caso que pueda hacerlos en la piscina.**

– **Gracias Gou, por favor dile tú, creo que te hará más caso a ti.**

– **No te preocupes nii-sama, déjame eso a mí.**

– **Como mis padres tienen la autorización de los padres de Haru creo que no habrá problemas en que yo me quede y si no me equivoco creo que he oído a mamá decirle a papá que se quedaría en las mañanas con Ran y Ren, me imagino que teme que yo deje de ir a la escuela.**

– **¡Makoto! Recuerda que tú también tienes que hacer terapia, no creas que se me ha olvidado.**

– **Ya, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo** – Le contesta Makoto, mientras le toma la mano y la chica se sonroja **– Tu también tienes que cuidarte.**

Rin quita las manos de Makoto del brazo de su hermana **\- Hey, hey, hey….ese ambiente como de romanticismo me lo dejan, ya tengo suficiente con el Romeo aquí presente** – señala a Sousuke.

– **¡Nii-sama!** – Grita Gou, sin embargo tanto ella como Makoto tienen el rostro colorado.

El rubio, que había estado muy callado, cosa rara en él fue quien devolvió el tema al punto inicial **– Yo, lo lamento, no podré quedarme con ustedes, al menos no a dormir. Mis padres siguen muy pendientes a mis notas y creen que he estado fallando.**

– **Nagisa Senpai, no se preocupe, yo tampoco creo que pueda quedarme. Digo, no creo que haya tanto espacio en la casa de Haruka Senpai para todo, pero podemos visitarlo después de clases y así aprovechamos para estudiar las clases en la que estamos fallando.**

– **¡Buena idea Rei-chan!**

Con todo, más o menos coordinado, los chicos se dispusieron a disfrutar del almuerzo que habían pedido; cuando todos se ponen de pie para irse, Sousuke le pide a Rin que se quede un rato más con él.

Se asegura que los demás se marchen y aun así dura un rato en hablar; Rin nota el nerviosismo en su mejor amigo. **– Entonces me vas a decir cómo te volviste gay por Haru nos quedaremos viendo la mesa toda la noche.**

Sousuke ríe **– Bueno, no sé si diría gay por Haruka…aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que alguien me llamó la atención de forma diferente fue él pero no creo que lo calificaría atracción, era muy pequeño en aquel entonces para comprender ese concepto.**

– **Pero, ¿Y todas las chicas que te han llamado? Siempre te veía hablando por teléfono.**

– **Nunca dije que fueran chicas y no eran tantas llamadas, solo eran dos y muy insistentes personas, pero creo que son equivocaciones que uno comete para crecer.**

– **Entonces por qué odiabas a Haru, pensé que era porque no aceptabas tu sexualidad o algo así.**

– **¡Nah! Cuando me enteré que te transferías y vi lo bien que te iba en el grupo creo que los odié a todos por sentir que me reemplazaban y en aquel entonces si hubieses elegido como rival a Makoto, creo que hubiese terminando odiándolo a él. Creí que si no formaba parte de aquello que era tu motivación para nadar terminaría siendo olvidado y me quedaría sin el único amigo verdadero que tenía y que tengo.**

– **Lo siento.**

– **No es tu culpa, es mía por no decir en aquel entonces como me sentía y además por ocultarte mis preferencias por temor a rechazo; no quiero alargar esto, ya que decir cómo me empecé por Haruka sería desconsiderado de tus sentimientos. Solo te quiero pedir disculpas por ocultarlo, aun cuando yo intuía que sentías por él algo más que amistad.**

Rin se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se alborota el cabello luego de lanzar un gruñido que llama la atención de todos los presentes y por el cuál Sousuke tuvo que pedir disculpas.

– **¡Sabes las veces que pensé que sería más fácil odiarte! Cuando dijiste que salían, me dolió que le hubieras hecho daño y me pregunté si en verdad te conocía. Al saber lo que sientes por él me siguió doliendo y aún duele, ahora más el hecho de que no confiaran en nosotros. Ahora estoy dispuesto a aceptar por la felicidad de ambos. Eso sí, si noto que Haru no es feliz prepárate que te lo robo.** – Le da una pequeña sonrisa.

– **Deberé esforzarme entonces** – Ambos ríen.

Se marcharon de la cafetería, sintiendo que de alguna forma se han quitado un pequeño peso de encima.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el hospital.**_

Haruka ha sido devuelto a su habitación y siente sobre si la frustración de no poder hacer las cosas más simples, le molesta no poder hacer aquello que todos daban por sentado y cosas tan sencillas, como hablar le pesen bastante, aunque él no sea de los que son parlanchines como Nagisa o Rin.

Y su cuerpo le insistía en sentirse atontado, a pesar de haber dormido sabrá dios cuanto tiempo, pero él no quiere dormir, ¿Qué pasaría si no puede volver a despertar? ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez era para siempre?

Para sentir que hacía algo productivo decidió que esa noche haría todo su esfuerzo por no dormir, enfocándose en lograr pequeños pasos. El primero sería mover aunque sea una de las dos manos.

Y así pasaron horas, en las que a base de prueba y error el prodigio de Iwatobi logró un poco la movilidad de sus manos, fingiendo dormir cada vez que una enfermera entraba a verificar.

Durante la mañana le estuvieron realizando más exámenes, todo para poder darle el alta al día siguiente. También hicieron algunos ejercicios para darle movilidad a sus extremidades.

Al momento en que los chicos llegaron a visitarle mentalmente se sentía como si hubiese nadado un maratón y con el espíritu de haber pasado mucho tiempo fuera del agua, cansado y triste, lo único que le dio un poco de ánimo fue ver a Sousuke entre sus visitantes.

Cuando la fecha de alta de Haruka era segura coordinaron todo para recogerle luego de las clases y le indicaron la dirección a los terapeutas para que, en principio, fuera una hora al día. Luego le tocaría a Haru ir al hospital cuando tuviera mayor movilidad.

Esa noche tampoco durmió y a pesar que pudo ganar mayor agarre en sus manos, al día siguiente los chicos notaron las ojeras que se estaban formando en el frágil rostro de su amigo.

Ya en casa, los chicos prepararon la cena y conversaron con Haru como si no pasara nada, cuando Nagisa, Rei y Gou se marcharon los chicos se fueron a dormir, Haru en la cama y sus tres caballeros de gran armadura en el suelo.

Igual que en noches anteriores Haru no quería rendirse ante el sueño y los demás chicos sabían que era así; Sousuke, que a pesar de haber hecho las paces con Rin tuvo que ganarse a pulso el lado cerca de la cama de su novio, se pone de rodillas para tomar la mano de él y acariciarle los cabellos.

– **Haruka, ¿Sabes que no pasará nada verdad?**

"Sabes que te odio por leer mi pensamiento, ¿Verdad?"

– **No creo que me odies.**

Sousuke le sonríe y le besa en la frente; Haru siente que está a punto de derretirse; Makoto, que al igual que Rin está despierto, busca en su mochila el celular de Haru y se lo pasa.

– **Haru Chan, creo que esto te pertenece** – Sousuke, que espera algún comentario de sus mensajes de voz se tensa.

– **Sousuke, no escuchamos nada…están protegidos por otra contraseña.**

Makoto sale y arrastra consigo a Rin **.**

– **Vámonos Rin, no creo que por el momento el necesite tantos guardaespaldas.**

– **¡Cómo! ¡Mamakoto dejando a su hijito desvalido y solo en este mundo! Llamemos a la prensa, algo grande está ocurriendo.**

– **¡Riiin!, Haru no está solo.**

Cuando los chicos se marcharon, Sousuke aprovechó y pasó a la cama de Haruka, acomodándose ambos de forma tal que Haru usara el pecho del otro como almohada.

– **Con esos dos ahora entiendo por qué no te gusta hablar mucho.**

– **¡Sousuke! Te oímos claramente, así que no trates de hacer nada raro.**

Sousuke rió y el movimiento motivó que Haru inspirara fuerte con la intención de embriagarse del aroma del otro, siendo devuelto a la realidad cuando el ojiverde le volvió a poner el celular en las manos.

– **Mejor salgo de este momento embarazoso, escucha ahora los mensajes.**

Haru, agradecido por la confianza de su pareja para hacer algo por sí mismo, lentamente marco el número del buzón de voz y al momento de pedirle la contraseña, puso los cuatro números correspondientes sorprendiendo a Sousuke.

– **Me vuelves a sorprender, no te hacía tan romántico. Mi fecha de cumpleaños para desbloquear el celular y la fecha en que empezamos a salir para tus mensajes.**

"No soy romántico…solo la puse para que no se me olvidara"

– **Estás sonrojado, no creas que te estoy juzgando, de hecho me hace muy feliz.** – Dice Sousuke mientras toma el celular y se lo acerca al oído al otro.

Mientras, Haru es llevado al mundo de los sueños con las anécdotas de Sousuke como canción de cuna, su fuerte brazo como red de seguridad y ese aroma que le embriaga; Sousuke también se deja llevar por el sueño con la certeza que su amor está a salvo.

Ambos pudieron dormir de manera plácida, como tenían semanas no lo hacían.


	9. De conversaciones y otra cosas

**Notas de Aletheia:**

A : Natsuna 27

Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu comentario.

A : Labandida

¡Hazlo, hazlo! Que lo leo….aunque bueno…veré, si después de este fic hago como hacen algunas personas y aceptan peticiones para oneshots…sería interesante para retarme.

A: Mary Kudou

Si, quise ponerlo un poco romanticón y que destilaran algo de miel, que bueno que te gustó.

A: Chaerin Lee

No lo dije por mal cuando mencioné las amenazas…sorry! En cuanto a MakoGou (si bien es cierto que abogo por el MakoRin, quise ver cómo me iba con una pareja distinta, a menos en otro fic que tengo hago mención de este par además de SouHaru, si quieres léetelo a ver qué te parece)…En cuanto a tu examen, espero que hayas estudiado y que te vaya bien…deja de perderte en el six pack de Sousuke.

Gracias también a todos aquellos que le han dado seguir a la historia y que le han dado una oportunidad. A todos que tengan feliz día.

 **Otras notas:**

Hace unos días me pregunté qué raro era que un joven estuviera solo como Haru, hasta le dejé sin abuela y creo que aproveché esto de que sus padres ni parecieran preocuparse para ponerlos como los malos, espero haber logrado algo.

En este capítulo no hay leyendas especiales, todo se desarrolla entre narración y diálogo.

 **Cap. 09 De conversaciones y otra cosas**

Una semana había pasado desde que Haruka despertó y gracias a su terquedad iba avanzando mucho en su recuperación, ayudado siempre por sus buenos amigos y su adorado novio.

Ya era capaz de levantar sus brazos, aunque no los mantenía así mucho tiempo; Makoto también hacía progresos con su terapia y Miho sensei daba sus primeros pasos sostenida de las barandas.

Lo único que no le agradaba al pelinegro era que aún no podía caminar y por ende no podía ir a la piscina a nadar, y tampoco podía ir a la escuela, no que fuera muy fan de ella, pero esa rutina de la clínica a la casa estaba pasándole su factura.

En las mañanas, cuando los chicos estaban en clases, él se quedaba con la señora Tachibana y veía como ella daba vueltas de un lugar a otro siendo perseguida por dos pequeños, Ran y Ren, quiénes de vez en cuando se sentaban a su lado para contarle un montón de cosas que él casi siempre ignoraba.

En cuanto a la terapia de habla, también se habían presentado progresos, que para la cantidad de cosas que solía decir antes, seamos honestos era poco, que dijera frases completas era un éxito rotundo, aunque aún a veces se quedaba sin aire, pero no tenía problemas con expresar ideas completas y decir oraciones coordinadas.

Una de esas mañanas, antes de preparar la comida y luego de haber limpiado su casa, cosa que él había pedido varias veces que no hiciera, la señora Tachibana se sentó a su lado y le tomó de las manos. **–Tus padres se preocupan por ti, de hecho, han estado muy pendientes de tu salud, pero el trabajo no les ha permitido venir.**

– **Miente…señora Tachibana…se…que…ellos no han preguntado por...mi…nunca lo han hecho.**

– **Bueno, es que yo no les he dado la oportunidad de que pregunten, eso es todo. Siempre les digo cada cosa que ocurre.**

– **Gracias señora Tachibana, es una gran madre.**

Una mañana que la madre de Makoto tenía que hacer algunas diligencias y limpiar su casa, se coordinó con la madre de Rin para que ella se quedara con Haru y con ella también pasó la mama de Sousuke ya que son muy buenas amigas.

Ellas, en cambio, luego de preparar el desayuno…caballa solo por Haruka, se sentaron a conversar y ponerse al día con sus vidas, siendo observadas por el nadador.

De repente se voltean a verle, poniéndole bastante nervioso.

– **Entonces este es el rompecorazones que ha enamorado a nuestros chicos** – Dijo la madre de Rin, sorprendiendo a Haru **– ¿Qué?, pensaste que no me daría cuenta de a qué bando batea mi hijo, se dice así ¿No?**

– **No lo sé, nunca me he preocupado por…averiguar esas cosas.**

– **Lamento que no haya pasado nada con Rin, pero mejor así, Sousuke es un gran chico también.**

Haruka sentía que no había forma de sentirse tan avergonzado, pero eso cambió cuando ambas mujeres continuaron conversando, al parecer no era la primera vez que entre ellas discutían las vidas amorosas de sus hijos. Él solo espera que ellas no hayan hecho apuestas de a quién escogería porque ahí se sentiría abochornado.

En la tarde, Makoto llega solo, algo raro porque siempre llega el grupo, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que, luego de despedir a las madres de Rin y Sousuke, el pelicastaño se acercara a donde él se encontraba y se sentara frente a él.

– **Le pedí a los chicos que me dieran un rato a solas contigo, necesitaba hablarte.**

– **Sobre qué.** – Un poco incómodo porque aún no había tenido "LA" conversación con el más alto.

– **Haru, soy tu mejor amigo, siempre puedes confiar en mí, ya hace rato te he aceptado con todos tus defectos. Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste no solo quien te gusta, sino con quien estabas saliendo?**

– **Lo siento.**

– **No lo digo por que esperaba tus disculpas porque hace ya te perdoné, solo quería decirte lo pensaba y así quitarme esto del pecho. Pero dime, porque aunque no me lo dijiste, claro que me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por Rin, pero ¿Sousuke? Creí, de verdad, que él te odiaba y tú a él.**

– **Al principio, creo que era así, bueno no porque ni prestaba atención a su existencia, …digamos tenía mucho a Rin en mi cabeza** – respira hondo **– y cuando si le presté atención…me pareció que…** –tose– **tenía buen físico.** – Se cubre el rostro, sonrojado.

Makoto ríe **– Entonces tu primera atracción fue física.**

– **Es extraño hablar con mi amigo hetero sobre mi atracción hacia otro hombre.**

– **¡Haru! Para mí no tiene sentido eso de hetero o gay. Es mejor decir que estás hablando con tu mejor amigo sobre quién te gusta y como yo nunca me he sentido así, creo, me gustaría que me contaras para poder reconocerlo cuando me sienta así.**

– **Entonces no hay nadie que conozcamos que te haga sentir nervioso** –Respira hondo **– que te haga desear estar siempre a su lado, cuidarla…bueno, de vez en cuando pelear, pero eso es lo poco…que te emocione.**

– **No sé si tanto como a ti, pero puede haber alguien. Ahora me siento más tranquilo, el escucharte decir todo eso que sientes por Yamazaki-San y luego de ver lo preocupado que estaba por ti, sé que es mutuo.**

– **¿En serio se preocupó mucho?** –Preguntó tímidamente Haru.

– **Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿No dejó muchos mensajes en tu celular?**

Haru se pone colorado hasta las ojeras y Makoto ríe. Cuando los chicos llegaron los encontraron hablando de natación, esa noche, por ser viernes, decidieron que se quedarían todos y harían noche de películas.

Sousuke, acomodó a Haruka, de forma tal que cuando el otro se durmiera, porque todos estaban seguros que así sería, él quedara recostado en su pecho; Rin fue el que arregló el futón en el suelo para poder acomodarse de forma tal de no ver a la pareja darse cariño; Rei y Nagisa se sentaron a su lado, "discretamente" tomándose de la mano; y en otro sofá se encontraban Makoto y Gou, quienes como si gravitaran el uno hacia el otro fueron acercándose a medida que adelantaba la película.

Luego de la primera, cuando ya Haru estaba más que dormido en el regazo de su novio, se abre la puerta de la entrada. Una pareja entran, traen consigo unas maletas y se quedan mirando la escena, hasta que sus ojos recaen sobre Haru.

– **Yo no crié a mi hijo para que fuera un marica. ¡Salgan todos de aquí!**

Ante el grito de la mujer todos reaccionan y Haruka es despertado de manera brusca.

– **¿Disculpe? Eso es lo primero que puede decir luego de casi dos meses que su hijo estuvo en un accidente.**

Makoto, como mediador natural, se acerca a Sousuke que se había puesto de pie para enfrentar a los mayores de la familia Nanase.

– **Cálmense todos.**

– **Esta es mi casa y aquel es mi hijo, yo lo trato como a mí me viene en gana y ya les dije….lár..guen..se –** Dijo la madre de Haru.

Antes que los chicos se marchen, el pelinegro le dice a sus padres **– Es interesante que solo se preocupen por mí cuando es para amargarme la vida.**


End file.
